


[FFXV] The definition of "normalcy" in Amicitia dictionary

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: A fic for Gladnis Weekend 2020 on twitter.Friday, 11/13: BH/pre-game eraOne-two words: panicSituational: First date | having to deal with someone/group that disapproves of their relationshipDialogue: "I can't sleep." | "Trust me... please."I tried the best I can.I made some adjustments (grammars, names, nouns and places), google translation ＆ DeepL did most of the work.All my six play throughs are in Japanese, so I would not know how they actually talk in games.Sorry if it seems out of characters.Some of the settings are mine, constructing from the clues in the game, Official works and Ultimania.I have set up my own timeline for them, all my fanfic are using the same settings, so some of them are connected.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Gladnis Weekend 2020





	[FFXV] The definition of "normalcy" in Amicitia dictionary

『Dinner? 』  
「Yeah! My father suddenly said that he will be free on the night of the 10th.  
He had booked the new fancy restaurant in Green Hills, and he would like to invite you, is that okay?」

Emphasizing that it is not too formal, just a family dinner, Gladiolus is indeed joyful that his father can find opportunities for parent-child interaction in his busy schedule.  
However, Iris was excluded from the list and asked for Ignis instead.  
Although Clarus said that the dinner is not about business, which indeed made people feel strange.

『Does he know? About us? 』  
Ignis immediately recall whether he had been noticed by anyone for different emotions or behaviors in the past seven months, or whether the leader of the Amicitia family - Clarus's attitude towards himself in public had changed.

Gladiolus' expression is very complicated.  
In fact, when he heard his father's proposal, he immediately self-examed on whether he was showing off but to no avail.  
After all, he believed that he had always followed the "Low Profile Clause" of his lover.

In his impression, Clarus is always kind and gentle, and hardly anyone has seen his angry appearance.  
「My intuition tells me that he is really looking forward to this dinner.」

Ignis unconsciously folded and shook the clothes he took off several times before quickly repacking them.  
Gladiolus, who had already arranged his belongings by the side, noticed that his anxiety was a bit serious, and smiled and patted his back.  
「Just take it easy. If he has any questions, let me deal with it.」

They had discussions regarding the external pressure or doubts when others find out their relationship, but Gladiolus always believed that he must stand at the forefront to withstand any heat coming.  
Crownsguard or even colleagues and officials in the palace, as long as they don't confess or open the topic, they can avoid any query;  
but when facing a family member, and especially the elder he truly respects, Ignis is still full of anxiety.

「Ignis, the final exam is on the 11th, can you come and review it with me tomorrow night?」  
『On the night of the 10th? Um... sorry, I have another appointment. 』  
Ignis indeed hesitated for a moment whether to use this as an excuse to be absent, even if this reason could easily convince the Prime Minister, that doing so would be unfair to Gladiolus.  
He never thought that Gladiolus should face it alone.

「Hey~ That's rare... well, that's fine!  
If Gladio knows that I'm looking for your help again, he will nag about it. 」  
Noctis really feels amused.  
He is very used to Ignis rearranging his schedule for him.  
In the past, only the King's orders had priority before him.

『By Gladio?』  
「Every time he comes back from the outside world, he asks me to stop relying on you.  
He says that you would only spoil me, and he couldn't persuade you, so he has to go for the source.」

『That's true.  
It would also be good for you to keep your own notes and highlights.  
It will help you understand the National report as well.』  
It seems that Gladiolus has been using this influence ever since he realized he could persuade the prodigal son to return.

「Oh? You Laughed, finally.」

Ignis, who was reminded of this, involuntarily changed his expression and looked at Noctis with confusion.  
He flicked his hair a few times as if he had messed up, and explained.

「Even though you don't usually show a lot of emotion, you looked very upset when you came over the last couple of days.  
Since I've been a good boy lately, it's someone else's fault, of course.  
Just get it over with. Otherwise, even Gladio would become strange.」  
If one of the closest subordinates has a problem, the other one will also start to behave badly - this inevitable law was only discovered recently, and Noctis's theory is that he has enlightened somehow.

Noctis didn't ask why - or because he didn't bother asking - which was sweet, Ignis quietly squeezed "organize final exam highlights" into his calendar, hoping he would make it before the dinner.  
However, he was overwhelmed by work and had to give up driving to Noctis's mansion on his own, and took a taxi instead to make the trip to write up the essay for reference.  
As soon as he slipped the document under the door and make sure it would not be overlooked, Ignis's cell phone started ringing in his breast pocket.

「Ignis, where are you？」  
『Noctis's place, I'm about to leave. I am wondering if I should go home and change my clothes.』  
「Wait for me downstairs. I'll come and get you.」

Ignis felt calmer after hearing Gladiolus' voice.  
He didn't speak to Gladiolus for two days after he got the message, so it would be good if they could coordinate before the dinner starts.

A few minutes later, a black limousine pulls up and Gladiolus opens the door to let him in.

『Where's the normalcy？』  
The suits worn by Gladiolus plus the limousine are far from 'normal' in terms of their high standards.  
With a giggle, Gladiolus explains that he's wearing the suit because Iris forced him to.  
Angry for the fact that she can't go with Gladiolus, Iris chides her brother for not dressing up for a rare dinner with his own father.  
「I rented a suit for you at The Huntsman.  
If you don't like it, you can change it on the spot.」  
Gladiolus said.

『That one's fine.』  
Seeing Gladiolus' choice on his phone screen, He has to give him credit for his taste.

Ignis didn't know if it's intentional, but Gladiolus chose the same color and similar style as himself.  
Maybe Gladiolus made a subconscious decision as if it was a declaration, that he would be on the same side, which made Ignis feel more comfortable.

Arriving at the restaurant with plenty of time left before their dinner reservation, which is rarely the case, they both put aside their upcoming difficulties and wandered around the place.  
Named after the moon, the restaurant is decorated with related theme and just like what they have in the palace, a huge fish tank is set in the middle of the restaurant.  
Ignis is pretty sure that Noctis would love this restaurant, couldn't help but gather information from the waiters and chef, study the menu, as fresh fish is a relatively rare ingredient in Insomnia.

Clarus, who was supposed to be a little late for the dinner, arrived just as the two were discussing about the contents of the deep sea fish illustrated handbook that Noctis likes to read.  
When Clarus saw their formal attire, he immediately wondered if Gladiolus had forgotten to convey his message of "normalcy", and was reminded that he was also dressed in a suit.

「But this is the casual wear compared to the daily outfit for Lucian ruling council's members.」  
Emphasizing the convenience of the suit, Clarus's retort was innocent.  
「Anyway, thank Ignis for coming to keep me company.」

『It's my pleasure, Prime Minister.』  
Even more tense than at a council meeting, Ignis involuntarily bowing was prevented by Clarus.

「Don't be so distant. You know, ever since you came to help me, Lélia from Finance has been jealous that I have a good son.」  
「So Ignis can call you Dad, too?」  
「If he's willing, but I think I am the one who's taking advantage.」

The conversation proceeds with unusually relaxed atmosphere is a bit more than Ignis had rehearsed or anticipated.  
Gladiolus uses his father's words to test his reaction to having Ignis in his family, and it goes better than expected.  
Unfortunately, the trial is not over yet.

When the appetizers and soup were delivered, Clarus teased the commotion caused by the two in Ignis's Crownsguard qualification test last month.  
By convention, the opponents of the three test are randomly selected from the Crownsguard members in advance.  
Ignis lived up to expectations, displayed strength neatly, easily defeated the seniors on the first two rounds, and confirmed that he was eligible to be in the Crownsguard in advance.

In the third round, Ignis could choose not to continue, but the onlookers at the time booed to watch Gladiolus and Ignis fight, so with the permission of the chief examiner and the consent of the two, the third round was opened.  
In accordance with the regulations, wooden weapons must be used in the entrance examination.  
However, when the two fought until the end of the round, the result was too close to call.

Gladiolus actively suggested to the chief examiner to use real swords to enable the candidate to exert his due strength. The atmosphere exploded.  
The two matches between the two have become a hot topic in Crownsguard for several days.  
Also, the betting let some people made a small fortune.

「Examiner Diar came in afterwards to ask for punishment, but I didn't approve.  
I thought it would be nice to have a little morale booster once in a while」 says Clarus, lamenting that he didn't get to see what was going on, and can only imagine the excitement from what he's told.  
「I fear that the Great War 25 years ago will be repeated with even more devastating damage.  
This country needs devoted young people like yourself, who can take pride in their work and responsibilities.  
I believe that in the days ahead you will take on even more important positions, and you must support each other.  
I hope that you will not lose faith, that you will not forget who you are, and be an example to those around you.」

「Yes! We will live up to your expectations.」  
Gladiolus said in a respectful tone.  
He takes his father's lesson in stride, and understand the true purpose of the gathering.

「I apologize for this. We agreed not to talk about work.」  
Clarus turned to ask about how the two were doing at work and in school, and to convey Regis's concern and gratitude.  
「His Majesty Regis is grateful to you both for your advice, and is pleased to hear that Prince Noctis is showing some improvement in his studies.  
I'm also delighted that Regis didn't sigh for a while when he received his son's midterm grades, and that he was able to concentrate on the northeastern defenses.」

Ignis couldn't help but be glad that he had rushed to finish Noctis's key prompt card for this exam a little earlier.  
He said that Noctis just needed time to absorb and learn, but if he was determined to do it, he would carry through no matter what.

「We are relieved knowing that you all understand Prince Noctis and know how to assist him.  
I'll tell Regis that ...... Hmm? Speak of the devil.」  
Clarus paused and took out his cell to answer the phone on the way to the lounge.

「If you can't find it, take mine instead. It's on my desk, close to the cigar box that you gave me.  
Treat it well, that's my last spare glasses. 」

The conversation between the elders was intimate as if they were life partners.  
Later, Clarus came back with a regretful look on his face, saying he had to leave immediately, but he smiled and explained why.  
「Luckily, we're almost done with the main course, so I'll leave the rest to you.  
I've got to get back to the office before His Majesty Regis turns my desk into something as horrible as his. I still want to work swiftly tomorrow.

Ignis rose immediately to express his gratitude to the host for the evening, and Clarus held his hand for a brief moment before mulling over his words.  
「Ignis, my son is very handy. Please, don't hesitate and make good use of him.」

『Ummm...well, yes, thank you.』  
Ignis went with the flow, thanking the elderly man for the sudden request.  
Come to think of it, in all his dealings with the Amicitia family members, they often made unexpected or even misleading comments, and yet the person in question often said it with a serious face.

At some point, the Amicitia Chamberlain, who was waiting at the door of the compartment, took Clarus's coat and told him that he had settled the bill, and that the young masters could enjoy their dinner together.

「Thank you, Jared. Drive safely.  
Ignis and I will go home on our own. 」  
Although he was a little distressed that his father had to go back to work so late - he was sure that the two elders would probably talk about business again if they were both sitting at their desks -  
he understood that Clarus was very happy to be with His Majesty Regis, perhaps as happy as he had been with Ignis.

『So, do you think he knows?』  
Ignis is chewing over the meaning behind the elder's words, and pondering what to do in the future.

「It's hard to tell.  
But I think even if he knew, he would have our backs.  
After all, he just asked us to support each other.」  
The fact that his own father chooses not to give orders, but rather to ask for Ignis's consent while praising his son's usefulness.  
Maybe he did so in such a roundabout way because he wanted to give both of them as much freedom as possible, as he had supported them in choosing their own ambitions.

『That's true.  
Your father is really a great man!』  
Ignis grows up with no immediate family, and is often challenged and pressured by the elders he comes into contact with.  
He used to think that Clarus treated him differently because of Gladiolus, but there was a real sense of recognition at that moment tonight.

The two are finally able to eat and drink without worrying, and after the dessert is served, the waiter reminds them that it's a good time to enjoy the nightscape by the window.  
Knowing that none of them is going to drive, Gladiolus persuades Ignis to drink the cocktail originally ordered for Clarus.  
Tomorrow is the long-awaited day off for both of them, Gladiolus arranged this as a precaution if the night turns out to be some kind of family revolution conflict.  
Fortunately, it turns out alright, and the day off becomes an unexpected luxury.

『...... In fact, I've been too worried and could not sleep for the past two days.  
It's almost the same as seven months ago, when I was still struggling whether to tell you about my feelings or not.  
But unlike then, I am now more aware of how much happiness I will lose if this relationship doesn't work out.」  
Maybe the alcohol is working, and Ignis has to get it out of his chest.  
He's also thankful that seven months ago he decided to gamble everything and make the move that forever changed their relationship, and that Gladiolus accepted it with gladness, beyond all the projections and expectations.

「Sorry, Ignis, you can sleep well tonight.」  
Gladiolus noticed Ignis was not feeling well in the car, and suggested that he take a nap on the road, but Ignis refused because he was clearly not relaxed.  
He coaxed his lover to drink more, and at the same time made a proposal to check in the hotel upstairs.  
「By the way, is this our first date?」

They did not ask each other out except for work, or to discuss Noctis's situation from time to time.

『It seems that way. Do you want to do something more memorable?』  
「Of course.」


End file.
